


Nimi on vain numero

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1989, Age Difference, Arithmancy, Canon Compliant, Chocolate Frog Cards, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person Limited, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sorting Ceremony, Weasley Family
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Millicent kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Percyyn, ja hänen hillitynsävyiset huulensa kaartuivat kuivaan hymyyn, jossa oli kärsimätön vivahde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimi on vain numero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name Is Just a Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424348) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6424348)

Britannian tuleva taikaministeri suoristi silmälasinsa ja seurasi, kuinka vararehtori Minerva McGarmiwa asteli suuren salin eteen. McGarmiwa oli niitä naisia, joiden ei tarvinnut pyytää puheenvuoroa: pelkkä vilkaisu riitti vaimentamaan koko salin. McGarmiwa rullasi auki pergamentin.

"Davies, Roger", hän luki kuuluvalla äänellä.

Hetkeen mitään ei tapahtunut. Sitten pieni tummatukkainen poika alkoi kipittää kohti McGarmiwaa niin hätäisesti, että oli kompastua kaapunsa helmaan. McGarmiwan vieressä oli jakkara, jonka päällä odotti vanha, rispaantunut hattu. Poika pysähtyi kunnioittavan välimatkan päähän ja vilkaisi McGarmiwaa, joka nyökkäsi. Poika tarttui hattuun, istui jakkaralle ja pisti hatun päähänsä.

Ensiluokkalaiset näyttivät vuosi vuodelta nuoremmilta, tuleva taikaministeri ajatteli hymyillen. Oliko siitä todellakin vasta kaksi vuotta, kun hän oli itse istunut yhtä kauhuissaan tuolla samaisella jakkaralla? Hänet oli tietenkin lajiteltu Rohkelikkoon, kuten isä, äiti ja kaksi vanhempaa veljeäkin. Weasleyllä nyt vain oli tapana päätyä Rohkelikkoon, joka olikin erinomainen tupa

"Korpinkynsi!" lajitteluhattu huudahti saaden korpinkynsien sinisellä ja pronssilla koristellun pöydän räjähtämään suosionosoituksiin. Uskottiin, että oli hyvä enne saada vuoden ensimmäinen ensiluokkalainen omaan tupaan.

Ei Korpinkynnessäkään mitään vikaa ollut, Percy ajatteli vilkaisten hurraavia korpinkynsiä. Sehän oli Millicentin tupa. Lämmin tunne valtasi Percyn, kun hän muisti Millicentin.

"Diggory, Cedric."  
"Puuskupuh!"

Oli puuskupuhien vuoro riemuita. Percy naksautti kieltään. Rohkelikkojen vuoro tulisi vielä. Hän käänsi katseensa pöydän päähän etsien Billiä, mutta tajusi sitten, ettei hänen vanhin veljensä ollut enää paikalla. Bill oli valmistunut keväällä ja päässyt upeiden arvosanojensa ansiosta harjoittelijaksi Irvetaan. Johtajapojan tittelikään ei varmasti ollut ollut pahitteeksi. Mitä mainioin uravalinta. Irvetan harjoittelija tienasi luultavasti yhtä paljon kuin isä taikaministeriön alimpana virkamiehenä.

Silti Percy menisi töihin ministeriöön. Ei tietenkään minnekään jästiasioiden osastolle, kuten isä, vaan jonnekin, joka soveltuisi paremmin tulevalle taikaministerille. Percyn tulevaisuudensuunnitelmat olivat kirkastuneet tänä kesänä, kun hän oli päässyt vierailemaan isän työpaikalla ja nähnyt omin silmin vilauksen Millicentistä.

Percy värähti muistaessaan Millicentin kuvan, jonka hän oli kesällä ripustanut huoneensa seinälle. Kuva oli jostain syystä joutunut pikkuveljien tihutöiden kohteeksi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Millicentille oli saattanut yhtäkkiä ilmestyä lasillinen tuliviskiä käteen tai muhkeat viikset. Kerran kuva oli huokaillut koko päivän rakastavansa Percyä, Georgen äänellä tosin. Viimeinen pisara oli ollut se kun Fred tai George oli taikonut Millicent-paran näyttämään aivan peikolta. Kamalinta oli, että jopa isän mielestä se oli ollut hyvä pila; hän oli ollut tikahtua nauruun toruessaan kaksosia. Nykyisin Percy tyytyikin pitämään tuon erityislaatuisen naisen kuvaa kirjanmerkkinä.

Percyn vierustoverit vilkuilivat toisiaan kärsimättöminä. Kaikkien muiden tupien nimet oli kuultu jo useaan kertaan, mutta missä viipyi ensimmäinen rohkelikko?

"Flinton, Jake."  
"Rohkelikko!"

Viimeinkin! Rohkelikkojen pöytä heräsi eloon. Oliver Wood, joka istui Percyn vasemmalla puolellla, ponnahti ylös. Lähimmät rohkelikot riensivät onnittelemaan hämmentyneen näköistä uutta tulokasta, joka ei saanut silmiään irti melkein päättömästä Nickistä. Joku kietoi hänen kaulaansa punakeltaraidallisen kaulaliinan. Charlie läimäytti poikaa olalle ja esitteli itsensä, sillä hän oli yksi valvojaoppilaista. Percy taputti.

Lajittelu jatkui, eikä kukaan huomannut, kuinka Percy kaivoi laukustaan kirjan. Hänet oli vallannut halu tarkistaa, että Millicent oli yhä tallessa. Hän avasi kirjan kirjanmerkin kohdalta. Kaikki muu unohtui, kun hän keskittyi ihailemaan suklaasammakkokorttia, jonka alareunassa luki kimaltavin kirjaimin:

_Millicent Bagnold, Britannian taikaministeri (1980-),_  
_erityisen kuuluisa kyvystään työskennellä useita päiviä peräkkäin ilman unta._  
_Bagnold pitää klassisesta musiikista ja tenniksestä._

Millicent oli pukeutunut klassisesti leikattuun asuurinsiniseen kaapuun ja viimeistellyt kokonaisuuden helmikorvakoruilla. Niin yksinkertaisen eleganttia! Kullankeltaiset hiukset kehystivät päättäväisiä kasvoja kuin äärimmäisen huolitellun leijonan harja. Millicent kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Percyyn, ja hänen hillitynsävyiset huulensa kaartuivat kuivaan hymyyn, jossa oli kärsimätön vivahde. Percy huokaisi syvään ja tunsi sulavansa.

Millicent oli astunut virkaansa keskellä valtavaa sekasortoa, joka oli päättynyt vasta kun poika, joka eli, oli kukistanut tiedät-kai-kenet. Taikaministeri oli antanut Britannian velhoväestön iloita voitosta ja ryhtynyt sitten määrätietoisesti rakentamaan sodan runtelemaa yhteiskuntaa entistäkin paremmaksi. Hänen pitkä kautensa oli ollut työntäyteinen mutta ennennäkemättömän onnellinen.

"Johnson, Angelina."  
"Rohkelikko!"

Kolmannella luokalla opiskeltiin useita uusia oppiaineita: jästitietoa, ennustusta, muinaisia riimuja, taikaolentojen hoitoa ja numerologiaa. Oppiaineita oli niin paljon, että Percy olisi tarvinnut ajankääntäjän voidakseen osallistua kaikkiin. Hän oli katsonut numerologian ja riimut hyödyllisimmiksi tulevan uransa kannalta.

Kirja, jonka välissä Millicent parhaillaan majaili, oli numerologian oppikirja ja se oli tietenkin Billin vanha. Charlieta ei numerologia ollut kiinnostanut, vaan hän oli valinnut taikaolentojen hoidon ja viettänyt siitä lähtien kaiken huispaukselta liikenevän vapaa-aikansa kielletyssä metsässä. Kaikki Percyn kirjat olivat aina käytettyjä. Percy vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Oliverin täydellisesti istuvaa koulukaapua. Hänen omansa roikkui hartioilta, mutta silti hihat olivat liian lyhyet. Oliverin kaapu tuoksui uudelta; Percyn kaapuun oli pinttynyt epäonnistuneiden liemien, yrmyliinihyökkäysten ja hevoskotkan jätösten löyhkä, ja toistuvat tehopuhdistusloitsut olivat saaneet kankaan nyppyyntymään. Percy ei muistanut ainuttakaan tavaraa, jonka hän oli saanut uutena. Kaikki oli joko Billin tai Charlien, yleensä molempien, käyttämää. Sitten kun hän olisi taikaministeri, hänen vaatteensa valmistettaisiin mittatilauksena laadukkaista kankaista Viistokujan parhaalla räätälillä. Tuskin Millicentkään tyytyi vähempään.

"Jordan, Lee."  
"Rohkelikko!"

Percy oli jo kesällä lukenut numerologian kirjan kannesta kanteen. Numerologia ei ollut mitään epämääräistä teelehtien tiirailua, sillä numerot olivat eksakteja eivätkä jättäneet sijaa tulkinnoille.

Pelkkä nimi paljasti henkilöstä yllättävän paljon. Jokaisella kirjaimella oli numeroarvo: A oli 1, B oli 2 ja niin edelleen. Aurinkonumero kertoi henkilön ulkoisesta minästä ja selvitettiin laskemalla nimen kirjainten arvot yhteen. Jos lopputulos oli yli yhdeksän, yksittäiset numerot laskettiin yhteen niin kauan kunnes saatiin yksinumeroinen luku.

Percy oli harjoitellut kirjoittamalla kirjan marginaaliin:

> _M  I  L  L  I  C  E  N  T                B  A  G  N  O  L  D_
> 
> _4+9+3+3+9+3+5+5+2    +    2+1+7+5+6+3+4 = 71_
> 
> 7+1 = 8

Millicentin aurinkonumero oli kahdeksan. Kahdeksikot olivat kunnianhimoisia, päättäväisiä ja sinnikkäitä. Valta houkutteli heitä, ja he sopivat johtotehtäviin. Ja kun kyse oli Millicentistä, kukapa olisi voinut väittää vastaan?

"Pucey, Adrian."  
"Luihuinen!"

Percy säpsähti. Jokin oli liikahtanut pöydällä hänen edessään. Mutta se oli vain Kutka, hänen lemmikkirottansa. Percy hymähti. Tyhmempi olisi voinut luulla, että Kutka seurasi lajitteluseremoniaa, sillä niin kiinteästi sen pikkuruiset, mustat silmät killittivät ensiluokkalaisia. Tietenkään sen pääkoppaan ei mahtunut muuta kuin ajatus seuraavasta tilaisuudesta syödä tai nukkua.

Silti Percy ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että Kutka viihtyi Tylypahkassa ja odotti pääsevänsä sinne taas loman jälkeen. Se vaikutti tuntevan linnan paremmin kuin Percy itse. Ensimmäisenä vuonna se oli jopa auttanut häntä ehtimään juuri ajoissa taikajuomien tunnille, kun hän oli joutunut eksyksiin. Tupapisteiden menetys oli ollut hiuskarvan varassa!

"Spinnet, Alicia."  
"Rohkelikko!"

Percy olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että Kutkan viikset värisivät erityisen innokkaasti aina, kun oppilas lajiteltiin Rohkelikkoon. Percy hymyili. Kutka oli läpikotaisin Rohkelikon rotta. Mutta se oli siltikin pelkkä rotta. Percyn oli keksittävä jokin keino saada isä ostamaan hänelle pöllö. Hän tiesi tarkalleen millaisen halusi: samanlaisen sarvipöllön kuin Oliverilla. Hän antaisi sille nimeksi Hermes.

"Sterndale, Kevin."  
"Korpinkynsi!"

Percy kumartui tutkimaan taas kirjaansa. Numeroilla oli vielä lisää salaisuuksia paljastettavana Millicentistä. Kuunumero kertoi henkilön sisäisestä minästä. Se selvitettiin laskemalla yhteen pelkät nimessä esiintyvät vokaalit.

> _I   I   E   A   O_
> 
> _9+9+5+1+6 = 30_
> 
> _3+0 = 3_

Millicentin kuunumero oli kolme. Se oli hieman yllättävää, sillä kolmoset nauttivat suuresti seuraelämästä ja heillä oli laaja tuttavapiiri. He olivat myös hyvin taiteellisia. Percy oli kuvitellut taikaministerin hieman toisenlaiseksi, mutta numerot eivät valehdelleet.

Tasapainonumero puolestaan saatiin laskemalla yhteen nimikirjaimet. Tasapainonumero kertoi siitä, miten henkilö suhtautui ristiriitaisiin tilanteisiin.

> _M  B_
> 
> _4+2 = 6_

Kuutonen. Millicentin vahvuus oli siis ihmisten ymmärtäminen. Hänellä oli taipumus luottaa liiaksi siihen, että muut hoitivat ristiriidat hänen puolestaan. Percy hykerteli ajatukselle, että tiesi jotain näin henkilökohtaista Millicentistä.

"Towler, Kenneth."  
"Rohkelikko!"

Äkkiä hän muisti Millicentin matalien korkojen varmat kalahdukset ministeriön atriumin kivilattiaa vasten. Laivastonsinisen kaavun kahinan. Taikaministeriä seuraavien avustajien nyrpeät ilmeet ja ripeät liikkeet. Kaikkien läsnäolijoiden pysähtyneet katseet. Sitten Millicent oli ollut poissa, mutta Percy pystyi yhä haistamaan naisen tuoksun. Millicent ei käyttänyt mausteisia hajuvesiä, kuten äiti, saati kukkaistuoksuja, kuten koulun vanhemmat tytöt. Millicent tuoksui kurinalaiselta työltä, voimakkaalta tahdolta ja tärkeiltä päätöksiltä.

Percy haistoi tuon tuoksun nyt yhtä elävästi kuin Millicent seisoisi hänen takanaan. Kummallisen kielletty kihelmöinti valtasi hänen kehonsa, ja hän punastui korvannipukoitaan myöten.

"Warrington, Cassius!"  
"Luihuinen!"

Tuleva taikaministeri havahtui. Hän pamautti kirjan hätäisesti kiinni, piilotti sen alimmaksi laukkuunsa ja vilkaisi Charlieta. Charlie virnisti takaisin, ja tuleva taikaministeri nyökkäsi kevyesti. Kummallakaan ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, mihin tupaan kaksi viimeistä oppilasta lajiteltaisiin.


End file.
